Grady's Epic Test Fail!
by I Know Love Hurts 2010
Summary: This is what happens when a spring a surprise test on a student like Grady... Rated T because i like it like that :


_**Grady's Epic Test Fail**_

_**Grady's POV**_

"Good morning class." Mrs Bitterman asked in her sinister voice. She was never nice on a Monday morning, but then again who isn't. I was finishing the last touches on my homework before i looked up. Her clothes where torn, had cat fur all over her and had a few nasty scratches on her hands and face. I just took one look at her and burst out laughing. As did my friends. Mrs Bitterman frown turned into a look of pure hatred.

"You think this is funny ha?" She asked walking over to my table. She slammed her hands down on the table, making me jump. "This! Is the out come of having to stop..." She then walked to Nico's table and did the same to me, making him jump and he then sat in a cool postion with a worried face. "my 21 cats! Having a massive..." She then walked over to Tawni's table and slammed it in the same mannor. "Brawl where 3 of them attacked me!" Then to Sonny. "All nigh! I am, covered! In cat fur, blood and when..." Then to Zora. "I was walking to work, was laughed at by everyone I walked past!" She then walked to the front.

"Sorry Mrs Bittermen. We wern't thinking." Sonny said, trying to get us all out of trouble.

"Well apology accepted, but as punishment! I want you ALL to write a essay about the most influential person in WW2 in your opinion. While i get cleaned up! You have all lesson starting now!" We all growned and pulled out some paper.

But now i was in a pickle.. Mmm... pickles... NO! No i mean, i don't know any influrntual people from WW2! What am i going to do? Then a light bulb ficked on in my head! I started to write as fast as i could.

_**2 Days later**_

We where back in Mrs Bitterman's class. She looked better but was still steamed.

"Class, i have marked you essays and some where very insparing," She said giving Sonny, her's.

"Awesome! I got a A*!" She said happily.

"Some where very long." Handing Zora hers. Handing in

"And other's could have done better." Handing Nico and Tawni's there.

"But this one has to be my favorite. Well done, Grady really made me smile." She said chuckling to herself. Handing me my essay. I read through it and i was in stitches! I can't believe i actually write all this! With out a SINGLE Spelling mistake! Right on! Plus! I got a D*!

* * *

><p>Normal writing - The Essay<br>_**Bold Italic**_ - Teachers comments... lol

Jimmy Mcperson isn't a well sung hero. He isn't in any history books, not many people have ever heard of him. Some might agrue he was never even a documented citizen. But what can't be argued, is the contributions he brought to his great nation during it's trouble time: World War 2. And it can also be said, without a doubt, that he definitely existed.

Young Jimmy knew from the beginning that he was destined for greatness. Born to a young African slave couple, Jimmy grew up in Harlem, in up-state Chicago. _**Harlem is in New York, **_Like all black youth, Jimmy joined a gang_,__**What? **_in order to get his 'Props'. He and the rest of his unnamed gang in Harlem ran the streets with an Iron fist. Times were good. Or were they?

Times were indeed good. Until the Japanese performed a sneak attack on young Jimmy's town,_** The Japanese never attacked N.Y or Chicago **_killing his parents instantly. Jimmy swore revenge on all the Japanese, and promised to avenge the death of his parents, who where on the verge of curing cancer. Jimmy couldn't join the army _**Yes they could**_, because Martin Luther King Jr. wasn't born yet _**Yes he was **_and black's couldn't join the military. So Jimmy had to form a plan. A deadly plan. For Revenge.

Using a new name, Jimmy snuck into the Japanese base on Tokyo, and fought off countless samurai and ninjas, until he came face to face with the president of Japan!_**Don't you mean the Emperor?**_

"President Maximoto! Now you're going to pay!" Jimmy said, but little did he know that right behind him was Hitler! _**Oh God no!**_

"Now, you must fight both of us!" President Maximoto laughed. Jimmy fought valiantly, but he was no match for both Hitler and President Maximoto. With his dying charge, he pushed Hitler out the window, falling with him to his death.

Jimmy Person probably saved the world, because he killed Hitler, and sacrificed himself in the process. However, since Jimmy used a fake name to do battle in China, his story was never revealed to the American public. Thus, Jimmy's efforts will go passed by, unnoticed by time and history. And that's why Jimmy Person is my hero and most influential person in World War 2. The end! _**If Jimmy was forgotten by history, How do you know about him?**_

* * *

><p>I let everyone read it and in a matter of minuets everyone was ether laughing there heads off or coughing on the ground from laughing so much.<p>

That test, got me into my stand up comidy act and i became the king of comedy!

The end

* * *

><p>Hiya! Guys! This was a REAL test! Long story short i was board and came across this on face book, it could be true but aww well! Hope you like it :)<p>

Becca XxX


End file.
